


Vriska: Penetr8

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and John finally enjoy some quiet time alone, and Vriska is eager to jump straight to pailing. John is a little bit uncomfortable with the situation, and he only gets more uncomfortable as things progress. Then everything goes terribly, terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska: Penetr8

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the homestuck kink meme for the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Something goes horribly, horribly wrong the first time a human and troll try to have sex._
> 
>  
> 
> <http://bucketlist.dreamwidth.org/1136.html?thread=44656#cmt44656>

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Vriska asked, flicking John’s already hard cock with her finger.

They sat on the bed, naked. The blue sheets were crumpled up at the end of the bed. The rest of the room was a bit of a mess, with John's prankster kit strewn out around the floor. Vriska had ruffled through John's chest when they had first entered the room, but found nothing of use except for the trick handcuffs, which she had thrown out the window when she found out that John could break out of them without effort.

Vriska had begun stripping with her normal impatience, and by the time they got to the bed she was wearing only a pair of panties. She gave zero fucks about propriety. John had stared at her as her t-shirt, bra and pants had hit the floor. Part of him had still felt like he should turn away, but he couldn't. He was totally fascinated both by having a woman disrobe in front of him, and even more fascinated by how strange she looked. When her t-shirt had lifted over her breasts, John gawked openly. Vriska's breasts were small and firm, her grey skin shaped into perfect hemispheres. She didn't exactly have nipples, her breasts were completely smooth. Still, John found his breath speeding up.

“What?” Vriska had asked, noticing John staring at her chest. She sounded bemused.

“can i touch them?” John asked.

“Sure, I guess,” Vriska said. She said it casually, but John noticed a blue blush creeping up her cheeks. “They’re just my fat globes.”

John had reached out and touched them. Like the rest of her skin, it felt like touching the smoothest sandpaper. John had cupped them, caressed them. He massaged them between his hands.

“What are you doing, John? Jegus, you’re such a weirdo. It’s not like they’re anything special.”

“you’re dumb,” John said. “these things are awesome!” As if to illustrate, he cupped his fingers under her breasts and bounced them up and down, as if he were juggling them.

“Hahahahahahahaha!” Vriska reached down and grabbed John’s wrists. “Everything a8out me is awesome.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Do you think we can move on, though? At least take your shirt off.”

John nodded, and Vriska let go of his wrists. With a parting squeeze, he removed his hands from Vriska’s breasts. He reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He felt kind of embarrassed as he did it, and Vriska’s calculating stare didn’t help anything. John’s face felt like it was boiling.

“What are those?” Vriska asked, as his chest came into view.

“what are what?” John asked.

“These.” Vriska reached out and pinched one of John’s nipples.

“ouch! could you be a bit gentler?” John asked. “those are my nipples.”

“What are they for?” Vriska asked, ignoring his question.

John shrugged. “they’re not really for anything. they’re just sort of there.”

Vriska started rubbing his nipples.

“that still kind of hurts,” John said. “your skin is too rough.”

“Are all humans this soft? You’re like a wriggler.” Vriska removed her finger, and slid it into her mouth.

Vriska removed her finger from her mouth, now shining with saliva. She brought the finger back down to his nipple and started drawing circles around it.

“vriska, what are you doing?” John asked. “guy’s nipples aren’t really a thing.”

“They look like a thing to me,” Vriska said. “Look, it’s getting hard. That's cute.”

As Vriska ran her rough and slippery finger around John’s nipple, he was surprised to find that it was starting to get hard. More than that, Vriska’s touches were starting to feel good.

Finally, Vriska had stopped playing with his nipple and finished stripping. That was when John first saw her bone bulge. John knew about it in advance. He had been given a crash course in troll anatomy. It didn’t really prepare him, though. The bulge unsettled John. It was longer than his penis, but very thin. It was definitely the most alien part of Vriska. For the most part, she looked human. If you painted her a different color and gave her a pair of sweet shades, she could probably even pass for human. Well, if you hid the horns, of course.

Vriska's bone bulge looked nothing like a human penis. It looked more like a rose stem. It was long and thin, and was covered in what looked like little thorns. It flared out a bit at the top in three petal-like flaps of skin. There was also a little bump right at the tip, and in the center of that was a hole. John’s erection had gone down rather quickly when he had seen it, but then Vriska had guided his hand to it, and he had rubbed it with his fingertips, feeling both the soft suppleness of her skin and the hard bone structure inside of it. Vriska had moaned in appreciation as he touched it, and John had reacted to her pleasure by once again becoming erect.

And now it was his turn to show what he had, and Vriska was looking at it with a little moue of distaste, flicking it with her finger, and asking what she could do with it.

John covered his cock with his hands. Her flick had hurt, and he was sort of afraid that she would do it again.

“um…” he said, “don’t you have something else? a nook or something?”

“Yeah, 8ut,” Vriska started. “W8, let me show you.”

She took hold of his hand again, and guided it between her legs, below her bone bulge. John found himself blushing madly, and as he touched the skin around Vriska’s nether regions, his erection began to get so hard that it hurt. His fingers were just in front of her vagina, or rather, her nook, and Vriska was guiding him further.

There was a depression in her skin, and as his fingers moved into it, John could feel his heart pounding harder and harder in his chest. And then he reached the bottom of the depression, and all he felt was…

More flesh.

Vriska’s “nook” was a small indentation, no more than half an inch deep. There was nothing else different about it. There was no vagina, no opening. Nothing but more skin.

“See?”

“yeah,” John said. “i guess i hadn’t thought that much about this weird alien stuff. how do trolls, you know…”

“Fill pails?”

John nodded.

“Well, that’s not the whole nook, it’s just the entrance. There’s a protective covering of skin. You 8reak it with the 8one 8ulge.”

John thought for a moment. “human women have something like that too. it’s called a hymen.”

“How do humans 8reak it?”

“well i haven’t done it before,” John said. “but i think you just push through it with your penis… your bulge…”

Vriska looked skeptical. She took hold of John’s cock with three of her fingers, and slid them up and down. “How does this 8reak through anything? It doesn’t even have a 8one inside of it.”

"i don't know. i've never really done this before."

Vriska sighed. “We can try it, I guess.” She crawled to him and straddled his cock. Her breasts were right at face level, and John could feel her bone bulge pressing against his stomach. She lowered herself down until the head of his penis was in the entrance to her nook. She pressed down hard against him.

John could feel the pressure on the head of his cock. It sort of hurt. “hey vriska? i really don’t think this is working.”

“May8e I just need to use more force,” Vriska said. She slid upward and then slammed her hips back down, and the entrance of her nook jammed against his cock.

“ow!” John's cock bent painfully. “vriska, please stop. this really, REALLY isn't working.”

Vriska sat back. “Well, this sucks."

“sorry, but there’s not really anything i can do about it.” John felt frustration welling up inside him. They were so close, and everything seemed to be going wrong. “maybe you should be less alien.”

“John, clearly that is a8surd. You're the one that's an alien. We made your world, so you’re the weirdo copies of us.” She paused for a moment. “W8. You are weirdo clones of us. May8e we can do it the other way. What if I use my 8one 8ulge?”

“i don’t have a nook,” John said.

“How is that even possible?” Vriska asked. “Your species is stupid. What if two guys want to fill 8uckets?”

“well,” John started. Then he stopped and thought for a moment. “i guess human males do have something like a nook. i mean, i guess i know something about gay sex from dave, but…”

“But what? Don’t you want to have sex with me, John?”

“no, i do. it's just... i'm not gay. i don't do that sort of thing.”

"John, do you have any idea how stupid you sound? 8eing gay is where two human males pail with each other, right? Do I look like a human male?"

"no, i mean... it's not... look, i'm afraid of you putting that thing inside of me. it's gross and weird!"

Vriska's mouth curled into a snarl. “8re you c8lling me gr8ss, John? 8ecause that wouldn't 8e v8ry delic8. I th8nk I would h8ve to 8e 8ngry at you if th8t's what you w8re s8ying."

"no! stop twisting my words!" John looked away from Vriska's glare and took a deep breath. "i'm sorry, i'm just scared. your bulge is so big, and having anal sex isn't something that i've ever thought about. just give me some time to think about it."

Vriska rolled her eyes. "John, what you're saying is still dumb. My 8ulge is thinner than yours, so it will go in much, much easier. I don't have to put it all the way in if it doesn't fit. How about this: I'll just stick the tip in, and if you don't like it we can stop?"

John's stomach was clenched up tight. It felt like it was pulsing in time with his heart. He shuddered. He looked as far away from Vriska as he could; at the carpet that was scattered with his stuff, at the empty ceiling, at his bureau, but there was nothing to see anywhere. Vriska was watching him and he had to make a decision.

"fine." 

“Awesome!” Vriska pushed him down onto the bed and started groping around his groin. “Where is it?”

“it’s right around there, but further back." John's stomach gave a sudden lurch, and he felt as if he was going to vomit. “wait, no. vriska, i don’t think i’m ready for this.”

Vriska’s fingers rubbed up and down the area below his balls. Against his will, John had to admit that it felt pretty awesome. Then Vriska’s finger slid down lower and touched the area around John’s anus, and John felt a shiver run through his cock. It actually felt really good. He was surprised to find that he felt disappointed as her finger slid back up and away from it.

“Hahahahahahahaha! This is so gr8! You do have a nook!!!!!!!!” Vriska pulled her hand away and laid down on top of John, pressing her lips hard against his.

A sudden image of Vriska's bulge flashed through John's mind, and John's body spasmed as a sudden shock and terror tore through it.

“mmmph!” John screamed into Vriska's mouth. He pushed up on her shoulders desperately, with all his strength, and suddenly his mouth was clear of hers. “vriska wait! i'm not ready!”

“Ughhhhhhhh. What is it now?"

“vriska, your bulge has spikes!”

“Spikes?” Vriska asked. “Oh, you mean the nu8s. They’re not sharp or anything. They make it feel 8etter, actually. Here, want to feel them?” Vriska asked. She crawled up his body until he could reach her bulge.

John's head felt light, and his breath kept catching in his throat. As Vriska's bulge came closer to him he closed his eyes and focused, tried to regather himself. There was nothing wrong. Vriska wouldn't do anything that he was uncomfortable with. When he had told her to stop, she had stopped. He just needed to get over this stupid thing, and then he could make her happy. He finally managed a deep breath.

John opened his eyes. Vriska's bulge was right in front of him. From here, he could see that the spikes, the nubs, weren't actually sharp. It was just like Vriska had said. He reached up, placed a finger against one of them. Not only weren’t they sharp, they were actually kind of spongy. They felt weird and squishy, but actually sort of cool. John felt his stomach unraveling as he played with one of them, rubbing and massaging it. Vriska gasped, and blue fluid began to leak from the hole at the top of her bulge.

“Woah,” Vriska said. “W8 until we get started. ;;;;)”

John was a little bit relieved, but the idea of Vriska penetrating him still scared him. “i’m still kind of worried. i’m afraid it’s going to hurt.”

“What’s a little pain?” Vriska grinned.

John's breath stopped. His fists clenched, and the muscles inside his arm locked painfully, fighting against each other. He fought to get a breath, but it wouldn't happen. His mouth gaped open in panic.

Vriska rolled her eyes. “Jegus, John. I’m joking. Just tell me if you want to stop, and I’ll stop. Really, what’s going on with you?" She traced her fingers lightly down his arm, and she bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "Relax."

John forced himself to breathe. His lungs hurt as air flooded them. He breathed out, and in again, gasping. Vriska was right. He was being crazy. There was something wrong with his head. He was blowing absolutely everything out of proportion. "just give me one second. you're right, i just need to calm down a little bit."

Vriska smiled down at him. "It's okay, John. I know I felt nervous before the first time I Flarped. 8ut then I totally 8lew it out of the water! I was the 8est! And I know that you can be the 8est, too, John. You're so tough and 8rave, unlike some people I could name. We fit together perfectly.”

"okay. yeah, okay." John smiled. "you're right. i can do this. and it's going to be awesome."

“I knew you’d come around,” Vriska said. She kissed him, and laid down on top of him. Her bulge was rubbing against his cock. It was wet and slippery from the fluid it had released earlier. John moaned into her mouth as the nubs brushed his cock head.

Vriska reached down with one hand, and guided her bulge under his balls. She set the tip of it against the skin right beneath them.

John was confused. He pulled his lips away from Vriska’s. “wait,” he said. “that’s not…”

Vriska thrust her bulge forward.

The tip of the bulge slid back, exposing the sharp tip of the bone that ran down it. It tore through John’s skin, and the rest of the bulge followed it into his body, widening the cavity that the tip had created.

John cried out in pain. He could feel the bulge tearing through his muscle. He spasmed in shock, and his arms gripped Vriska tight against him.

He opened his mouth to yell at Vriska, to scream at her to stop, but she pulled her bulge out and thrust it back in, and his vision went white and he couldn’t say a word. His senses were overwhelmed. All he could feel was centered on the organ that was tearing its way through him.

The pain wasn’t the worst part. The pain was terrible, it was so bad that it had locked his body in place, so bad that his nerves had screamed out in agony all at once, overwhelming his body and his brain. It was too much, though. It was so much that his brain had shoved it aside, and now he felt lightheaded, as if he were swimming and had stayed in too long. He felt the pain as something alien, as if it were happening to someone else.

The pain wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the way that he could feel his muscles hanging loosely, that he could feel bits of himself flopping around inside his body. He could feel each stroke of Vriska’s bone bulge as it slid in and out. The nubs bumped against his skin as Vriska penetrated him, and they rubbed at his insides. He felt everything, and was screaming in his mind that this was wrong, that it was terribly, incomprehensibly wrong.

“Stop it!” he screamed, and finally, his mouth worked, and his voice came out. He pushed Vriska off of him. Then in a panic, he stood up and ran toward the door, toward the exit, toward the way out. He could feel blood dripping down his thighs, and his vision was a swirl of colors. He tried to blink it away.

When he finished his languid blink, he was back on the bed, with Vriska on top of him. What had just happened? Had that been dream? A hallucination? The sensation of blood running down his thighs was real, though. He could feel it trickling out of him. Vriska was kissing him, biting his lip. John hardly felt it. It was getting more and more difficult to focus on what was going on.

He noticed, though, when Vriska pushed herself up. For a moment John thought that she was finished, but she had just changed positions. Now she was kneeling up straight, and she had grabbed onto his legs and was penetrating him even deeper.

“Oh my god, Egg8ert, this is so awesome!” Vriska’s face was ecstatic. “You could fill a 8ucket in no time!”

She lifted a blanket from the bed to show him. It was soaked, and was dripping deep red fluid. It took John several seconds before he understood what he was looking at. It was his blood.

“Vriska, help,” John said. “Help.” He had no idea whether sound was coming from his mouth. It didn’t even occur to him to wonder anymore. Everything was blurring, fading. And Vriska was still going. She was fucking him even harder, now, thrusting her bulge in and out of him. Her pelvis slammed against his with every thrust, and her nubs ground against his muscles as they slid in and out.

His vision was going black around the edges. He could still hear her panting, though. “Oh my god, John, this is so gr8! I’m going to pail!”

Vriska thrust deep inside of him one last time, and held herself there. Something chill splashed inside of him, and his stomach twitched and shivered. It was the last motion that his body could perform. He could feel himself filling up with whatever it was. He could feel it running up around his stomach, into his chest. His vision closed completely, and all that was left was dark and cold. He was floating in a dark sea, eyes closed. It was almost calming in a way. He felt himself drifting away.

“Eg8ert? Eg8ert?”

Someone was talking to him, but he couldn’t quite place the voice. It was way too hard to keep thinking. He didn’t want to get up for school.

“Eg8ert!”

Nope, come back tomorrow. He was just going to lay here in his bed. He could go to school tomorrow. The voice got further and further as he drifted. Soon it would fade completely, and he could finally rest.

“John?”

“Joooooooohn!”


End file.
